Kitewing’s Discovery
Coming soon! Stay tuned c: Author’s Note This isn’t another RiverClan fanfiction. I promise! This is about FeatherClan, a Clan whose main difference is their wings. Yes, their wings. You read this text right, and yes, their wings are perfectly capable of holding a cat’s weight. Want to learn more about FeatherClan? Check out Mooneffects’ blog. Feel free to correct any mitsakes I have made, however I will probably regularly check this page for any errors. Then again, I’m kinda inactive so I guess I’ll just have to wing it. (Hehehehehe, I’m hilarious. NOT DEBATABLE, STARFLIGHT.) Another Note No, I’m not crazy. Ahem. This does not tie in with FeatherClan’s history. Just so y’all know. My “wing instead of paw idea for fledgelings” idea hasn’t been implemented yet //glaring at a certain FeatherClan page owner//, but is in this story. Allegiances FeatherClan Leader- Dapplestar, silvery gray tom “dappled” with gray, eagle wings Fledgeling, Hawkwing Deputy- Herontail, dark brown she-cat with a white belly and muzzle, eagle wings Medicine Cat(s)- Snowfur, albino she-cat, sparrow wings Fledgeling, Dawnwing Warriors- Leafwhisker, small tawny she-cat with shy blue eyes, jay wings Stormclaw, light gray tom with electric blue eyes, hawk wings Mintshadow, furry black she-cat with mint green eyes, kite wings Cloudheart, white she-cat with a gray tail-tip, owl wings Fledgeling, Silverwing Aldertail, light brown tom with a white belly and tail-tip, osprey wings Fledgeling, Kitewing Slatewind, slate gray tom, hawk wings Queens- Moonfur, fluffy, milky white she-cat, heron wings, expecting Slatewind’s kits Fledgelings- Hawkwing, brown tom with darker brown tabby markings, hawk wings Dawnwing, tortoiseshell she-cat with dawn-colored eyes, hummingbird wings Silverwing, silvery white she-cat, owl wings Kitewing, very dark gray she-cat with startling, knowing blue eyes, kite wings Elders- Halfclaws, calico she-cat with no claws on her hind legs, small eagle wings Sunheart, orange tabby tom, oldest cat in FeatherClan, small jay wings SkyClan Leader- Cloudstar, fluffy white tom with blue eyes Deputy- Sunshadow, orange she-cat with a splash of white on her head and a white belly Medicine Cat(s)- Snapshadow, dark brown tabby tom with white ears and a white tail-tip Warriors- Feathertail, cinnamon-colored tom with a white tail-tip Fernsong, tortoisehell she-cat Ashflower, ash-colored she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail-tip Sagewhisker, black tom with white paws and a splash of white on his chest Rowanheart, brown tabby tom, blind in one eye Queens- Snowflight, dark orange she-cat, nursing Rowanheart’s kits Elders- Blueberry, orange and black calico she-cat, former kittypet Cats Outside Clans Scratch, large furry black tom, heavily scarred and bearing an X-shaped scar on each shoulder. Formerly of FeatherClan. Meridian, brown tabby she-cat Blink, light tawny tabby tom Prologue A shadowy moon hung above the desolate trees. They were so unlike FeatherClan, blackened and twisted and clearly not bursting with life. In a secluded clearing, with blackened claws stretching above them like an eagle’s, three cats were negotiating. “But how do I know you’ll keep your word?” Scratch meowed. Another cat stepped forwards, a smoky, shadowy see-through gray, like smoke. “You can trust us.” they mewed. “We want to destroy FeatherClan as much as you do.” Their pelt morphed into silver-white, and gray dapples appeared on them. They became nearly solid, and could pass for a real cat if one didn’t look too closely. The third cat stepped forwards. “We want to help you.” they mewed. Scratch purred, a deadly sound twisting through the air. They looked exactly like Dapplestar, the current leader of FeatherClan. But not for long... he thought, unconsciously letting his claws slide out. They had taken away his wings, his pride. What was stopping him and the Dark Forest from destroying FeatherClan? Soon, the plants and leaves and rivers will run red with blood. Soon, feathers will strew the ground like leaves during leaf-fall. Soon, FeatherClan will pay for what they’ve done to me. Soon, I will have my revenge. Chapter 1 The moonlight pierced through the clouds, giving the numerous cats sitting on the branches a soft glow. One such cat was Kitewing, twitching her magnificent black-and-white wings excitedly in the light. It wasn’t every night that a fledgeling becomes a warrior. That reminds me. ''she thought. ''One more moon before I become a warrior. “It is rare that I make only one fledgeling into a warrior.” Dapplestar said softly. “But Leafwing has joined StarClan.” Dapplestar looked at Silverwing. “Will you remain loyal to the Clan through thick and thin, and defend the warrior code even if it costs your life?” The silvery white she-cat’s eyes seemed to glow with determination. Her reply was drowned out by a rumble of thunder, quite close. Kitewing looked up. Dark gray storm clouds were covering the sky, and she could see a flicker of lightning in the distance, near the Sky Tree. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverwing, you will now be known as Silvermoon. FeatherClan appreciates your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of FeatherClan.” Rain began to fall on the cats. Kitewing held her wings over herself as she cheered with the rest of FeatherClan. “Silvermoon! Silvermoon! Silvermoon!” “Clan dismissed!” Dapplestar yowled, just as a bolt of lightning split the sky. As rain drove her into the fledgeling den, she heard the cry of a startled animal, abruptly cut off. Shivering, Kitewing curled into a tight ball in her nest. The rain and thunder, eventually, faded away. Chapter 2 It was a dark and shadowy forest. Mist wreathed through twisted, blackened trees, and all was still and silent, as if it was holding its breath. Kitewing felt as if she was walking through a dream, and maybe she was... As she explored the forest, peeking into each hollow and cave curiously, soft murmurs drifted towards her. She pricked her ears and headed in that direction cautiously. It wasn’t long before she felt burnt grass underneath her paws. Kitewing stopped at a cliff, and looking down there were two cats below her. One looked like... Dapplestar. The other she couldn’t recognize, but she was sure the first was Dapplestar. She tried to make out the words they were meowing to each other, but she couldn’t until Dapplestar swung his head up to meet her gaze, his startling green eyes piercing her blue. He whispered something to her, and it seemed to drift up until she could hear it. ”Follow your heart. The cats of the sky await you.”Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)